The stump cutter is attached to a tractor which provides both structural support and powers the stump cutter. A gearbox on the stump cutter connects to a power take-off (PTO) of the tractor. As is known by persons with skill in the relevant art, a PTO provides rotation to tractor implements. In this instance, the PTO provides rotation to the gearbox. The gearbox translates the rotation from the PTO to a cutting head that grinds the stumps. The cutting head extends beneath a structural frame which is lowered by the tractor over and onto a stump to grind the stump.
The cutting head comprises a plurality of serrated cutting blades disposed radially on a backing plate. The backing plate rotates around a generally vertical axis to cause the blades to grind the stump in a generally horizontal plane.
The plurality of cutting blades comprises at least two blades that are angled to form a central point for grinding the stump in a somewhat boring manner. In other words, the grinding is not uniformly in a horizontal plane, but rather the central portions of two cutting blades extend below the remaining cutting blades.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.